New World:Rising Darkness
by HollowxHunter35
Summary: This is the revised version
1. Chapter 1

"Where am I?" Jak asked as he awoke in a daze.

Jak sits up and looks around the small hut. He stands up and notices that the bed where he had been sleeping was covered in spots of blood. He looks down at his bleeding chest where an arrow was protruding out; he yanks out the arrow and throws it into the fire burning at the back of the hut.

"What happened?" he wondered aloud as he picked up his katana from beside the bed. He sat down on the stool beside the fire and stared at the flames.

"Oh, you're awake."

Jak looked up from the fire, his eyes meeting with a girl that had just walked in through the door. She looked about twenty years of age and had dark brown hair. Jak noticed the dagger in her right hand and drew his sword. The girl was pushed aside by a tall Chinese man who was carrying a steel cutlass in his left hand. Jak lunged at the man with his sword held high but was knocked to the ground.

"Watch where you're swinging that thing!" The man yelled.

"Who are you people?" Jak asked as he stood back up.

"We'll talk once you put that sword away."

Jak put his sword back into its sheath and threw it onto the bed. He walked over to the stool and sat down.

"Alright, let's talk."

"My name is Suzy and this is my bodyguard Mitchell." Said Suzy.

"So where am I?"

"You are in my hut." Suzy said matter-of-factly.

"I meant which town am I in you little bitch!" Jak yelled.

"Watch your tongue brat!" Mitchell exclaimed as he hit Jak over the head with the flat of his sword.

"Ow, you bastard I should cut off your hand for that."

"I'd like to see you try, you little welt." Mitchell said as he leveled his cutlass.

"Now, now, let's all just relax." Suzy said.

She turns to Jak and notices his bleeding chest. "Would you like for me to take a look at that? I'm no doctor, but it looks pretty bad."

"What does it matter? You're bodyguard here is the one that shot me with that primitive thing." Jak said.

Suzy looks at Jak quizzically then bursts out laughing. "Says the boy who's carrying a katana. No ones used one of those for over 300 years."

"One, I'm 23, and two, it's still better than a dagger."

"Yeah, but not by much." Suzy laughed.

"Enough! You're majesty, we should rejoin the main guard immediately before this filth rubs off on you."

Jak had had enough. He leapt off the chair and punched Mitchell in the face.

"Who are you calling filth?!" Jak yelled as a blond girl walked through the open door.

"Whoa, Jak, lay off the poor guy." The girl said as she pushed Jak back down onto the chair.

"What are you doing here Terry?" Jak asked.

Terry stepped forward and tossed a brown sack at Jak's feet."I'm just bringing you you're equipment since we have to move out soon."

"What do you mean?"

"We have to start our trek out onto the western plains soon. The boss isn't very happy about you just lazing around in this hut all night."

"It isn't my fault. That crazy bastard Mitchell is the one that shot me."

"The boss doesn't care, he wants you geared up and ready to go in 20 minutes or we're leaving you in this god forsaken desert village.

Terry takes her handkerchief out of her tunic's inner pocket and used it to wipe her forehead. "Couldn't you people put a fan in here or something? It has to be over a hundred degrees."

Jak stands up and straps his shield to his arm and put's his last resort blade into the inner pocket of his tunic. "Alright, let's go." Jak called over his shoulder as he walked though the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

Jak steps out into the bright morning sunlight and looks towards the collection of soldier's that were sitting around a small fire. "Oi, dumbasses," Jak yelled "Save some of that for me."

One of the soldiers turned around and yelled. "You aren't getting any of this food, you lazy bum!"

Terry ran past Jak and grabbed the bowl of food from the soldier. "Okay then, once you go and finish you're patrol you can have some food."

The soldier stands grudgingly and starts his long walk around the village. Jak waits till the soldier is out of ear shot then starts laughing. Terry stares at him, "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, he's probably laughing because you haven't gone on patrol since you joined up." Terry and Jak turned slowly towards the voice.

A large werewolf with jet black fur walked slowly towards them carrying a large double bladed battle axe in his right hand. Jak and Terry snap their heels together smartly and salute.

"General Bane, we didn't see you there."

Bane chuckles good naturedly and tosses Jak a loaf of bread. "Here, eat this or you won't be fit to march." He then pats Terry on the head. "Now, my daughter, get you're gear on and be ready to march." Terry smiles warmly at her father and rush's off to put on her armor.

Jak bites into the bread. "Speaking of preparing to march; where did you guys put my horse?"

Bane looks at Jak and chuckles. "Oh no, you'll be walking this trip my young friend. All the soldiers took a vote and decided that you won't be riding this trip."

Jak nearly chokes on a large piece of bread "What? So I'm not going with you guys?

Bane begins walking towards the fire and calls back over his shoulder. "No, you'll be going with us, but you'll be walking."

"What the hell are you talking about?! It's another 80 miles to Raba!" Jak yells as he raced after Bane. "I can't walk that far, I'll die from exhaustion!"

"Then we'll make sure to bury you in a casket made of only the finest materials the wasteland can offer."

"You're gonna bury me in a giant centipede carcass?"

Bane begins to laugh wildly, his head tossing into the air. "No, my friend. I'll bury you in one of the locals chamber…" Bane's sentence was cut short as an arrow pierced his arm.

Suddenly, the air was filled with the sounds of gunfire and metal striking metal as a group of Raiders came charging into the small village.

Jak draws his katana and charges into the fray. Raising his sword high, he jabs it through the scrawny chest of the nearest Raider.

A second Raider leaps toward Jak but is cut in half by one slash of Bane's axe. Jak and Bane fight furiously, back to back, slaying any enemy stupid enough to come within reach of their weapons.

A scream rings out as Mitchell breaks the arm of one of the Raiders that were attempting to get into Suzy's hut.

The few remaining Raiders attempt to retreat from the village but are slaughtered as Jak and Bane charge into them with their weapons held high.

Jak pulls his blade out of the body of a dead Raider and spits. "How many of these fucking cannibals got away?" Bane kicks the body of a dead raider "Three."

"Did they take any captives?"

"No, Terry found them around the edge of the village and cut them loose before they ran away."

The sound of approaching horses cut the conversation short. Jak takes a sword from the body of one of his fallen allies."Looks like we get to spill some more blood, old friend."

"Yes, it seems like we get to kill more of this filth."

Jak and Bane charge forward to meet their enemies head on. As they run their remaining soldiers are charging behind them with weapons drawn.

As they draw towards the edge of the village, a volley of arrows rains down upon them. Jak slashes an arrow that had been whizzing through the air towards Terry. Bane turns towards his soldiers and yells. "Quickly, get out of range of their bows!"

They beat a hasty retreat and do not stop until they reach the center of the village. As Jak lies, panting, near the fire where just a few minutes before they had been eating happily he looks upon the greatly diminished group of soldiers sitting around him. "That volley of arrows reduced our numbers by more than half." He called out to Bane.

Jak hears a low whimper and turns to find Terry, who has an arrow sticking out of her left arm. Jak reaches over and gently pulls out the arrow. "I thought you were supposed to get you're armor on."

Terry whimpers as she holds her bleeding arm. "I sort of dropped it while we where charging after the retreating Raiders." Jak takes his round shield off his back and hands it to Terry. "Careful with that, the edges around the shield are sharpened."

"Here they come!" A soldier called from the edge of the group just before an arrow pierced his his heart and sent him flying into the abyssal plains.


End file.
